Turnabout
by Celeste.J.Evans
Summary: Turnabout is Fair Play...  *Reworked*
1. Chapter 1

**So for those of you who are new to this story, welcome! You have come at a very good time. I have recently revamped this story so feel free to just read and review - ignoring the other comments. For those of you who know the original plot... that's not happening anymore but the whole 'turnabout' theme is still there which is why the title is the same. I've also edited some of this story but nothing drastic. Enjoy 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or anything associated with it.**

* * *

Kate groaned as she heard her cellphone ring and vibrate against the nightstand.

"Donanserit." The body draped over her mumbled into her shoulder.

"I have to Rick you know that." Groaning, Rick lifted his head enough to show her that he was not happy with being woken up at five o'clock in the morning. A moment later, however, he smiled at the realization that Kate Beckett was in his bed.

"Good morning." He lowered his head to kiss her lips chastely before rolling off of her so that she could get up.

"Morning." She responded with a smile before flipping the phone open.

"Beckett." She answered briefly. She listened a few moments before taking a pen out of the drawer next to her and jotting down an address. "Alright, we'll be there in thirty." Rick had stretched his limbs and was now awake enough to lean over the detective to read the address.

"This is just down the street, why did you tell them we would be there in half an hour?" Kate replaced the phone on the table and looked at him with her perfect bambi eyes.

"So you _don't_ want to shower with your girlfriend this morning? Alright." She shrugged and stood, naked, to walk towards his washroom. She had taken three steps when she was suddenly tackled into the washroom by a naked Rick who would never turn down an opportunity to wash his girlfriend's back.

* * *

The crime scene was odd to say the least. No blood spatter, no witnesses. Just a man in a suit with a knife in his back lying on a typically busy sidewalk.

"Do I even have to guess the cause of death, Lanie?" Beckett approached the medical examiner, smelling like cherries. Esposito approached the trio with a notebook in his hand.

"Alex Crest, age 32. According to his business card he is a small claims lawyer in a firm downtown."

"Stabbed in the back with a six inch blade." Lanie finished his sentence.

"A lawyer stabbed in the back?" Castle exclaimed incredulously. "There are so many jokes I could make right now." Beckett glared at him.

"But you won't make them." He suddenly sobered.

"Right." Lanie raised an amused eyebrow at the couple.

"Shower sex?" The ME asked.

"It always makes him so submissive in the mornings; I love it." Castle, for his part, was not entirely silent.

"Hey. What happened to keeping our private life private?"

"Don't worry about it Bro," Esposito nodded to him. "Lanie talks about our sex life all the time."

"Yeah but you guys are married." The Hispanic was about to respond when his partner appeared behind him.

"And this is why I am so glad that Jenny has absolutely nothing to do with the NYPD."

"Don't worry, you've still got us," his partner clapped him on the back "honeymilk." Rolling her eyes at the trio, Beckett turned back to her friend only to see her staring off into space, her face slightly pale – which was odd for the coloured woman.

"Lanie you okay?" The ME snapped back to reality with a small smile that didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the group.

"Yeah I'm okay girl. Just a little bug."

"Okay…" Her voice trailed off as she slipped back into detective mode. Obviously something was wrong with Lanie but she wasn't going to get anything out of her until she was back down at the morgue.

Esposito observed his wife with curiosity. "I think I'm going to ride back with the body." He announced as the cart was being loaded into the vehicle. Everyone rolled their eyes. That was the same move that got "Esplanie" together in the first place. Not bothering to make a remark, the rest of the gang began their duties as detectives – or honorary detective in Castle's case – and decided not to worry about Lanie until she was ready to talk to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dun dun dun... what's wrong with Lanie? Let's watch... Enjoy 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or anything associated with it.**

* * *

Castle and Beckett had just returned from interviewing the Alex Crest's family when her cell phone rang its generic tone. Castle still couldn't figure out why his girlfriend still hadn't added specific ringtones for the people she talked to on a regular basis – it helped him dodge Gina and Paula all the time.

"Beckett." He would never tell her how hot he thought she was in detective mode – well he had told her once when they had first started sleeping together but his wrists still hadn't recovered from the cuffs she had attached a little too tightly to the bed – so he stuck to watching her with admiration and child-like seriousness. After a few moments she nodded with an affirmative hum before she straightened up slightly in the elevator. "We'll be right down Lanie." She flipped her phone closed and promptly reversed her 'up' order on the elevator before turning to Castle.

"Lanie's got something for us."

"I gathered." He smirked, earning a glare from the brunette beside him. "So do you think Esposito figured out what was up with her?"

"We can ask Lanie when we get there. Just don't push her." She warned.

"When do I ever push?" This earned him a very short, loud laugh from his girlfriend which earned _her_ a quiet pouty Castle all the way to the Medical Examiner's office.

* * *

"Pesticides?" Beckett asked in disbelief.

"That's what I said." Lanie confirmed with a hint of annoyance. First her husband doesn't believe her when she told him she just had the flu and now her best friend doesn't believe her when she did her job. It was really getting on her nerves. "His stomach was full of nothing but that and some black coffee which is what I'm guessing it was washed down with."

"So he ingested them right before he died then?" Castle asked quietly. He hadn't had a chance to ask if she was alright but it was clear that the medical examiner wasn't all that alright.

"That's what my _guess_ is." Lanie snapped at the writer who visibly jumped at her tone. Beckett would have joined him if she didn't have work to do.

"So probably the killer poisoned him but it took too long for him to die so they stabbed him."

"It's absolutely terrible." Either it was raining or Lanie was suddenly tearing up. The couple stared at her for a moment as she sniffled and blinked rapidly before Beckett recovered and turned to her boyfriend.

"Castle I'll meet you in the car."

"But-"

"Please." Damn Beckett and her bambi-eyes; they got her every time. With a small smile, he turned on his heel and left leaving to two girls alone.

"Lanie, what's up?"

"I told you, girl I'm _fine_." The ME sniffled again.

"That line may work on your husband but not on me now what is up with you today?"

"Kate I _told_ you, I have the flu that's all. Why won't anyone believe me?"

"Probably because you're bi-polar today."

"What's my job?" Now the woman was very upset.

"Medical Examin-"

"_Medical Examiner_." She snapped. "Medical; I know if I'm really sick. It's my _job_ to know if I'm really sick. You go catch your killer and I'll take care of the victim alright? I have work to do." With that, she turned back to the dead body on her slab and didn't wait for her friend to leave before continuing her autopsy.

Kate was stunned into silence for a moment before she eyed her friend worriedly and went to meet Castle out in the car.

They returned to find Esposito pacing in front of the elevators, obviously waiting for the couple to return.

"Did she talk to you?" His voice was worried and scared causing Beckett to sigh as she walked towards her desk, two boys at her heels.

"She's just got the flu, Esposito she's fine." Her voice _sounded_ casual but Castle remembered the assault of her lip Beckett had taken with her teeth as they drove back to the precinct. Something wasn't right.

"Are you sure?" He hadn't calmed in the slightest.

"Positive." She wasn't looking at the detective but she hoped her voice sounded convincing enough. It seemed to calm him a bit as his shoulders visibly sagged and he returned to his chair. Once Esposito had returned to work, Castle turned to her.

"You don't believe anything you just said." He accused quietly.

"I'm worried about her, Rick." She whispered only loud enough for him to barely hear her as she pretended to look busy with her work. "But I can't do anything until she's ready to talk and making Esposito worry about her won't help anyone, least of all our victim."

Sensing that it was time to focus on work, Castle readjusted himself in his chair to look at the board as well as his girlfriend – no reason why he couldn't work and at least dream about playing at the same time.

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around and Esposito still hadn't managed to stop thinking about Lanie. There was definitely something wrong with her. That morning when they had woken up, she had run to the washroom before they even kissed 'good morning' and they hadn't hugged all day. In the in van on the way to the morgue, she had practically ignored him in favour of glancing out the window. He had waved goodbye when he returned to work and he hadn't even called her since then – hoping that his boss was right about her simply being sick. He had about forty-five minutes before he had to be back at work; that was plenty of time to get some Thai – Lanie's favourite – and surprise his wife with lunch. And if she happened to reassure him that she was just under the weather then so be it.

At exactly 12:15, he knocked on her office door and opened it slowly.

"Hey Chica, I brought you some lunch." He called causing the ME to look up from her paperwork with a smile.

"Hey baby." Then she looked at the food in his hand. "Is that Thai food?"

"You're very right." He actually sighed in relief that she wasn't biting his head off. "Only the very best for my girl."

Suddenly, Lanie's senses were assaulted with the overwhelming scent coming from the plastic bag and she felt her stomach turn. "Thanks baby but not today alright. My stomach still isn't agreeing with me." His face fell.

"So now you're nauseous?" She shrugged in confirmation. "When were you going to tell me that you were feeling worse?"

"It just started alright." She snapped up from her desk. "And it's not your business. It's my body and I can take care of myself. Why will no one let me be the judge of what's going on with my body?" She flailed her arms in frustration.

"It became my business the moment you said 'I do' or did you forget that little detail?" He placed the bag on a chair as he passed in to stand dangerously close to her.

"How could I forget, you remind me every chance you get."

"I wouldn't remind you all the time if you would act like a married woman once in a while."

"And what does a married woman act like?" She took another step forward.

"She shares things with her husband!"

"So now you're accusing me of keeping secrets from you?"

"Damn right I am. When was the last time you talked to me about what was going on in your life."

"I have no life. You are always there."

"So now you're accusing me of smothering you?"

"If the shoe fits."

"How's this for smothering:" he shouted "I'm staying at Ryan's house tonight."

"Good." Lanie shouted back as he stormed out of the office, slamming every single door that he passed through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh oh; trouble in paradise. Whatever will we do? Enjoy 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or anything associated with it.**

* * *

An hour later, Kate answered her cell phone to find a hysterical Lanie on the other end.

"Whoa slow down Lanie." Rick's ears immediately perked up at the talk of the Hispanic medical examiner. He and everyone else in the precinct had been worried about her. Their worry had increased when her husband had come shuffling in with a defeated look, claiming fatigue. Noticing her boyfriend watching her, Kate turned away from him slightly and lowered her voice. "Alright, I'll meet you in a bit." After hanging up, Kate closed off and sat up straighter.

"Um, I'm going to take a late lunch since we worked through our break." She grabbed her coat off of the back of her char as Rick stood to help her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He whispered kindly. He knew she would probably want to talk to Lanie alone but what kind of a boyfriend would he be if he didn't offer to accompany her.

"I'll be fine, Rick." She smiled at his sweetness. "I'll see you in a bit." They nodded a goodbye and Kate was off.

Esposito watched her leave and waited until he heard the elevator doors closed around her to scuttle over to her unoccupied desk and stand over Rick.

"Where's Beckett off to?" Rick felt sorrow for the Hispanic because his 'nonchalant' attitude was paper thin.

"She went to have a late lunch. She worked through her break." He shrugged, casually playing on his phone.

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"I didn't work through my break; I don't really _get_ breaks." Seeming to take this as a semi-plausible answer, Esposito watched him play for a minute before he shook his head and returned to his desk, pretending to work for the rest of the day.

After two hours, Kate still hadn't returned and everyone involved was getting antsy.

Esposito and had succeeded in finishing all of his paperwork while breaking six pens by pressing too hard on them.

Ryan, in contrast, had yet to complete any of his paperwork because he was too busy watching his partner ruin six perfectly nice pencils.

Castle had managed to get to the final level of Angry Birds simply because it distracted him from worrying about Kate.

All in all, the precinct was a little less fun than normal.

Finally, Rick had had enough; he was going to go and find Kate right now. He rose from his chair as the elevator dinged open and two very solemn women entered the bullpen.

Lanie looked resigned and calm; her mind racing with unspoken thoughts.

Kate looked like she was about to burst with anxiety, nervousness and joy. She was fiddling with her mother's necklace as she approached her desk.

She stared at her boyfriend for a long moment, drinking up the liquid courage in the air. She swallowed hard as Rick looked at her with worry and concern.

"Rick," She cleared her throat so she didn't sound so nervous "can I talk to you I private for a second?" It didn't really work. If anything, she sounded worse.

With a muttered 'sure', Rick placed a hand on Kate's back to follow her into the break room. Lanie followed them to the hallway before smiling at Kate and nodding in reassurance. Taking a deep breath, Kate closed the door and led her boyfriend into the middle of the room.

Ryan, Esposito and Lanie watched from a safe distance, the two boys leaning against their desks to get a comfortable view.

They watched as Kate took Rick's hands and held them for a long, serious moment before the writer suddenly gaped at his girlfriend. His face grew into a bright smile and he shouted in excitement, pulling Kate into a tight hug. Her musical laughter could be heard as Rick suddenly lifted her off the ground and spun her around once. Once he set her down, he looked into her eyes with a sobering nod but the joy in his eyes didn't leave for a moment. When she nodded, he pulled her into a hug once again but her feet stayed on the ground this time.

The three friends watched with expressions of confusion, wonder and happiness.

"What's happening in there?" Ryan looked to the Medical Examiner for a clue and she simply smiled a sad but hopeful smile.

"Kate… is pregnant." Her eye caught her husband's shocked expression and for a moment, her face fell.

"You're absolutely certain?" Rick asked hopefully.

"Yes, Rick." She laughed sweetly. "That's why we were gone for so long. I took Lanie to the doctors and while she was there I got a blood test with her. The doctor confirmed it."

"Say it one more time." He was grinning ridiculously in his childishly giddy manner.

"I'm pregnant, Rick." She couldn't stop laughing at his reaction. Of all the ways he could have taken the pregnancy, she hadn't expected the loving, ecstatic Rick to be acting like he just won the lottery.

"I just can't believe it." He squeezed her hands. "How far along are you?"

"About four weeks." She shrugged. "He said some women don't start feeling the symptoms right away."

"Wow." He breathed, pulling her into _another_ hug. "In eight months we're going to have a baby."

"Yeah…" She smiled "wow" she looked up at him "we're going to have a baby."


	4. AN

**Dear Loving Readers,**

**I write to you with a heavy heart with information regarding my fictions. I regret to inform you that it may be a considerable amount of time before I can completely focus on them and as a result they may be neglected for the next few months. As I shall graduate in seven days and then put all of my effort into scribing my diplomas, I fear I shall not have a spare moments until late June. I sincerely wish that you wait for my return at which time I shall write in the fashion of a madwoman to bring to you, my readers, more fiction. I understand that this is a difficult time for everyone with the passing of our dear friend Captain Montgomery and the impending survival of Ms. Katherine Beckett - a survival which is guaranteed but shaky - but I must leave you in the hands of other writers to comfort you until I, myself, am recovered from this tragedy. Thank you for being so loyal up until this point and I pray that when I return, you shall be here and waiting. As a way to pass the hours of this long and dreary month, may I suggest, making speculations about what may happen come September or what will happen in one of my fictions. I shall be posting this letter in all of my stories so I feel there is only a need to read this once but if it so pleases you, you may read this letter again and again.**

**Again, I offer my sincerest apologizes at my lack of time but my school work must - unfortunately - take priority in my life.**

**Regards,**

**C.J.E.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I am back from my little hiatus and I have great news for those of you who weren't too fond of this story: I reworked it! You remember that little one-shot at the beginning that no one liked and found confusing? It's not even in there anymore. I've redone the plot enough that it actually makes sense but still keeps with the whole theme of 'turnabout is fair play'. I hope no one is upset that the whole thing at the beginning doesn't happen but I think you'll like this more. The first few chapters are the same - although I edited them a bit so if you want go back for a refresher that would be best. I also have a new chapter for you so please don't hate me. I promise to update more often. I swear. *ducks and covers***

* * *

After Rick had sobered enough to stop smiling like a kid at Christmas, the couple exited the break room to see three faces, all with different expressions. Ryan was practically beaming while Esposito was looking… impressed? Maybe excited – it was hard to read – and Lanie looked resigned, lost in thought. Immediately the two boys approached the couple and offered congratulations and pats on the back while Lanie stayed a few steps behind with a sad smile on her face. She hadn't even noticed Kate approach her from the side.

"I'm sorry Lanie."

"Hmm?" The ME looked at her friend.

"I know you wanted a baby; I'm sorry you couldn't have one now." Lanie shook her head, committing herself to the conversation.

"Sweetie, you are having a baby; this is not the time to be feeling sorry for others." She then pulled Kate into a tight bear hug. "I am so happy for you." And she meant – she really did – but at the same time, she couldn't but feel a little jealous and disappointed that it wasn't her. She pushed it to the side in order to properly congratulate her friend.

That night as they were getting ready for bed, Lanie still wasn't feeling her best. She stood in front of the mirror and stared at her blood-shot eyes and greener complexion. She was admittedly feeling a little empty that she wasn't the one who was pregnant but she was glad that she was going to be able to be an Aunt – figuratively. She was still lost in thought when two hands wound around her waist and pulled her close.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Javier kissed his wife's neck as she hummed in acceptance. She debated telling him the truth but opted to wait until she figured out exactly how to put it into words.

"Nothing baby I'm just a little tired." She leaned a little further into him, soaking up all the warmth and comfort he had to offer. She opened her eyes and watched him through the mirror as he looked at her reflection with a nervous apology in his eyes.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't believe you about the whole 'sick' thing. I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Damn right you shouldn't have." She saw him flinch a little, obviously expecting a lecture but she took pity on him and smiled. "But I'm sorry too;" she turned in his grasp to wrap her arms around his neck "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I over reacted and I'm sorry." She released a long exhale, always hating the talk that always comes between fighting and make-up sex – it was always so awkward.

"So all is forgiven?" His dipped his head closer to her level. Rolling her eyes and his puppy dog expression, she used her lips on his to answer his innocent little question.

Water Under The Bridge.

Once they had come up for air, they hugged for a little while longer before they returned to their nightly routine. Javier came out of the washroom after brushing his teeth find his wife once again staring at herself in the mirror but now she was holding her belly with a little bit of longing.

He chose to touch her shoulders this time.

"Still thinking about those 2.5 kids?" He watched her close her eyes and smile softly. He loved her emotional side; it was so strong. She never felt things half way.

"Would it be so bad if we tried to have kids?" The question seemed out of the blue to him and he had to think about his response for a moment.

"I don't think now is the best time. I mean we both have our careers which are both time consuming and dangerous. We both work with dead bodies all day; I don't want to bring a child into that world."

"So you don't think we should have children." He shook his head and kissed her cheek.

"Not until one of us is ready to change careers." He hadn't meant to insinuate anything but there was something in his voice that stung.

She looked down at her belly once again and frowned as he walked towards his side of the bed.

Maybe kids weren't the best thing for them right now.

* * *

Across town, a similar conversation was going on; with a little twist.

"So you'd be willing to just stop going to the precinct in order to raise our child?" She wasn't sure if she was impressed that he was being so responsible or upset that he would practically be raising their child on his own while she risked her life at work.

"Well I wouldn't leave them with a babysitter or worse my mother." That got at least a tiny smile out of her. He had been trying to see her smile all day but since she had talked to Lanie, it hadn't seemed genuine. He felt a twinge of pain for his friend knowing that she wanted child but it was drowned out by the voice in his head constantly jumping for joy that he was going to be another father. Thoughts of fatherhood brought him back to reality. "Speaking of my mother, how and when do you want to tell everyone?" Kate pursed her lips to the side as she thought.

"Maybe we could wait for a little while. The doctor said there was still a chance I could miscarry and I don't want to get my dad's hopes up unless it's for sure."

"So we wait a couple weeks?" He grabbed her waist and pulled her playfully into him. "I'm not sure I can wait that long."

"I'm sure you'll manage." She smirked, kissing the smug grin off his face, only to have it return when they broke apart.

"Now how shall we celebrate this momentous occasion?" She pretended to think for a moment before patting his chest.

"Dinner and a movie."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so there was a mix up and I apologize. Yes I have a new chapter of Turnabout. Actually there are two but it's replacing chapter 5. It's easier to just go to the beginning and read because things have gotten out of order and I'm trying to fix it. I threw this little chapter out so that I could get everything back so now that Chapter 6 notification that some of you got earlier actually exists. Hooray. New comers, go to the beginning. Faithful readers, also go to the beginning. I'll see you there. Enjoy 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or anything associated with it.**

* * *

It had been three days – three glorious days and Rick had managed to keep his mouth shut but that didn't stop him from fussing over her every chance he got and that certainly didn't stop Kate from getting annoyed at him while secretly finding it sweet. They still hadn't found the person responsible for Alex Crest's murder honestly, Beckett's team wasn't all that focused on it. Ryan was busy being the sugary sweet 'Uncle Kevin' and being Kate's personal busboy while Esposito was busy trying to help Lanie feel better. Rick was busy fussing – more than usual – and Kate was busy trying to get her two boys to leave her alone. She felt bad that she was letting her job slip and constantly tried to get everyone refocused but it just wasn't working.

She wasn't ready to tell anyone else about the pregnancy ad it's not like she could just _not _solve this murder so what was she to do?

As Ryan handed her her third cup of tea in as many hours, she had finally had enough.

"Alright." She slapped her hands on her desk. "Everyone is going to focus on this case or I'm handing it to Sanchez's team; got it?" Three slightly frightened looking boys nodded simultaneously before glancing in unison at the murder board which had barely been filled.

Finally, she could focus on her work.

Lanie swallowed hard before finally raising her hand to the door but not knocking on it. She did that four times before she finally willed herself to tap it. Kate opened the door of her apartment in a small, silk robe with her hair piled on top of her head as though she had just gotten out of a bath. Hating herself for interrupting Kate's relaxation time, she briefly regretted coming but she knew it had to be done – obviously.

"Lanie what's up?"

"Can we talk for a second?" This didn't sound good. What's happened?

She saw Kate look over her shoulder before opening the door further and leading her towards her couch. Lanie looked around as she walked through the apartment. It really was quite nice.

"So what's up?" Kate tried to sound casual and unconcerned but it didn't work at all.

"Kate I have to tell you something, I'm just not sure how to say it."

"Then just say it." Lanie breathed again and it was nearly a full minute before she spoke.

"I just got a call from the doctor's office." Kate visibly tightened. "Apparently there was a mix up with the tests." Lanie looked at her friend with a mixture of regret, sorrow and pain. "You aren't pregnant, I am."


	7. Chapter 7

**So I am, indeed back. How many of you missed me?... Don't you all stand at once. Anyways, I should have another chapter of I Dream of Murder up in the next day or so and then we'll have more Moving Day and so on. Yes, I said there's more Moving Day. re you excited about that one? Hopefully we can bring more readers into this story. Please tell your friends. Also, a big thank you to my beta.**

**Enjoy 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or anything associated with it.**

* * *

Kate was still for a moment, staring into the space just beyond Lanie and this situation. "What?" she croaked after a moment, her gut feeling twisted and empty.

"I said that-"

"I know what you said." She hadn't snapped but the headache inching through her skull was causing her voice to rise. "How-how could they mix something like that up?"

"I don't know sweetie." Lanie reached up a fading manicured hand out to her friend and held her elbow for comfort and a little support - neither were standing well on their feet.

The warmth radiating from her friend seemed to snap Kate out of her daze and her eyes widened in panic. "Oh what am I doing?" Kate ignored her friend's confused expression as she placed both hands on Lanie's shoulders and squared her gaze. "Lanie, how are _you_?"

The medical examiner took a moment to herself before she deflated and used her knees as momentum to stand, not bearing to look Kate in the eye. The detective watched silently, adjusting her robe tighter around her body self-consciously.

She felt too conflicted to really think of anything. She wanted to focus on Lanie's new… condition, but her thoughts continued to return to her own… lack of condition. After knowing about the baby for only a few short days, she had started to grow accustomed to the thought. She hadn't started to make phone calls yet – thank god – but she was close. So close to calling her father up and telling him that he was finally going to get the grandchild he had desperately been waiting for. So close to calling the doctor's office and booking an appointment so she could find out if she was carrying a boy or a girl.

Now she wasn't carrying anything inside her, and she felt this pang of emptiness. She had gotten used to the idea of being a mother; of getting up in the early-morning hours to change diapers and soothe cries of distress. Offering motherly advice to a distraught teenager over school and relationships; crying as Rick walks their daughter down the aisle. It had been a given that Rick would always been in the picture when it came to her child; but somewhere in the last few days, she had gotten her heart set on having a girl. She hadn't thought much of having children before she and Rick got together; but when it was right in front of her, she could see her future so clearly. Now it had been ripped away from her, given to someone else, and she was almost jealous of Lanie. Thoughts of her best friend brought her back to reality, to patiently waiting for someone to speak.

Lanie, meanwhile, was completely lost in her own world, trying to figure out the answer to such a loaded question. How _was_ she? When she had thought she was pregnant but was still in denial, she had considered calling her mother for advice. She hadn't done that since college, but it felt like the thing to call your mother about. And then she had been told that she was wasn't pregnant, that she wasn't even close to being pregnant, she had felt this sense of loss in her heart – like she had gotten herself so excited for something that never came. She had experienced a moment of longing, hoping that if she wasn't pregnant now, maybe someday she could be. And then Javier had put his foot down on the matter and it seemed like she was destined to remain childless forever. After receiving the phone call that evening while her husband was at work – she hadn't felt up to going to the office herself – she had sat on the couch with her phone dangling from her shoulder for nearly twenty minutes before making her way over to Kate's.

"I don't know." She finally confessed after an eternity. "Javier doesn't want kids, and with our jobs, it's just too risky." Lanie finally looked at her friend with desperation painted all over her face. "But I want to have this child."

Kate reached out her hand and pulled her friend onto the couch directly beside her. "Have you told him?" she asked quietly, knowing the answer. Her suspicions were confirmed as Lanie shook her head.

"He's working over time tonight on the Crest case." Thoughts of her husband arriving home and hearing her news filled her heart and her panic spilled over the brim of her eyes. "God, when I tell him, he's-"

"Going to love you unconditionally." Kate held her friend's hand comfortingly. "And he's going to love that baby, too. Come on, you _know_ Esposito – you wouldn't have married him if you didn't – no matter what happens, he is going to love you for much longer than your mother would like." This brought at least a half-smile to the medical examiner's lips which, in Kate's mind, was a victory for sure. "He's going to support you."

"How do you know?" The vulnerable tears were still streaming down her face, but Lanie wasn't worried about that in the least. "How are you so sure that he's not going to leave me?"

"Because I've seen his desk."

"Wha-"

"He has three photos on his desk; one of his parents and siblings, one of his old platoon, and your wedding photo. Every morning when he comes into work, he takes off his coat and smiles down at that one photo and then goes to work so that he can finish early and get home to you. Every day, no matter how busy or dark our cases get, he never stops thinking about you. If he had someone else to come home to – someone that the two of you made together – he would be ecstatic. He probably wouldn't ever come in to work just so he could stay home with you guys." Kate watched her friend release a breath laugh as she wiped tear stains from her cheeks and chin.

"Kate Beckett, when did you get so sentimental?"

"About five minutes ago, when my best friend came to me, crying about some non-existent, unloving husband."

"I'll tell him tonight," Lanie promised, her throat suddenly feeling very weak and dry. Before she could say anything, Kate rose from the couch and pulled a small glass from the kitchen cupboard.

"Kate, I'm fine, I don't…" But she had already returned with a glass of ice water, so the ME accepted it gratefully and took long, lingering sips, rehydrating her resolve. "Thanks."

While Lanie sipped, Kate watched her friend with curiosity. For the first time since she had opened the door, her thoughts were entirely focused on her friend. She could clearly imagine what her friend must be going through. To think that you're pregnant and suddenly have it taken away from you.

"Kate?" Lanie whispered when Kate's faraway gaze began to wander too far. "Are you going to be okay?"

The woman raised her head before meeting her friend's eyes. There were steely cold, but Lanie could swear she saw a few cracks in her armor, and she prayed that someone could break them down completely. "Are you?"

The medical examiner swallowed down the last of her pride and offered a weakly reassuring smile. "Yeah."

This answer at least broke Kate's solemn expression, revealing a small ray of hope. "Me too." Kate's brow furrowed as she felt her imminent breakdown upon her and worked through it enough to brush it off as a change of subject. "Umm… do you want something to eat or drink or…"

Lanie shook her head through the ramblings of her flustered friend and understood completely.

"I should get home. I have to get ready; it's going to be a _long_ night."

Kate nodded slowly before rising from her chair and pulling Lanie up with her. "Congratulations, Lanie." She grabbed Lanie into a fierce hug and didn't let go until she felt her friend's arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry, Kate." She felt the detective shake her head as they pulled apart.

"I told you, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Now go home so you can tell your husband the good news." With a weak smile and long, deep breath, Lanie nodded before turning towards the door. She paused in the doorway.

"Thank you Kate."

"No need." Kate shook her head insistently. "Now get going." She smirked at her friend as she shut the door behind her.

The moment she heard the elevator close behind Lanie, Kate felt her breath quicken with panic. When her vision started blur and she became light-headed, she let herself sink lower against the front door until she was hugging her knees for control. She couldn't stop herself from shaking as the events of the past few minutes came back to her in waves. First she was pregnant and then she wasn't pregnant and she couldn't help wondering which one she wanted more. What worried her was that it has struck her violently and all of a sudden. As she rocked back and forth, trying to contain her breathing and quiet her sobs, she vaguely heard a door opening and she squeezed her eyes tighter.

Rick didn't dare to open Kate's bedroom door until he knew for certain that Lanie was gone. He was glad that he had given them some privacy – it sounded like the kind of conversation they needed to have alone. But once Lanie was gone, he had expected Kate to return to him; when she didn't, he began to worry. Now, as he hurried to her side, trying to calm her panic attack, his worry lessened knowing that she was actually going to deal with this and not bottle it up. Placing both hands at her shoulders, he knelt down in front of her.

"Kate;." She continued to rock in his arms. "Kate!" he almost-shouted, as her bloodshot eyes shot up to look at him. He remained still as she worked to control her breathing. Once she was reduced to a puddle in his embrace, she pushed out a single sob.

"I'm not pregnant."

"I know," he said gently. "I heard."

Kate gasped in surprise and embarrassment before deflating completely into his arms. "I'm sorry, Rick; I know how excited you were about having a child."

Rick shook his head in awe of her. "Kate, none of this was your fault. Hospitals get mixed up; it happens." But he tilted his head to smile softly at her. "But I now know a little secret about you."

She looked up at him curiously.

"Kate Beckett wants to be a mother. And I'll tell you a secret." He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I would love to be the father."

"So we're going to try?"

She asked the most innocent of questions that had Rick's heart fluttering. She seemed so vulnerable that he was almost at a loss for words. Head strong, angry, even teasingly-sexy Kate Beckett, he could handle; vulnerable and needy Kate Beckett? It was dangerous territory – one he had very little experience dealing with. He decided to take the direct approach.

"If you're ready for kids, I am more than willing." He smiled. "But not tonight, okay? I think we need to rest a little." With a silent nod, Kate allowed Rick to pull her into his arms and clung to his pyjama shirt as he carried her back to her bedroom.

"I didn't realize how attached I had grown to this… nonexistent baby until it was gone." Kate mumbled into his shirt.

"The baby isn't nonexistent." He informed her. "She's just not ready to come home yet."

Her head perked up at his words. "Her?"

"I thought you wanted a girl." He smiled down at her bewildered eyes.

How had she gotten so lucky? How had she found the one man who was sensitive enough to understand her and cocky enough to satisfy her? He was, by no means, the perfect man; but he was definitely perfect_ for her_. "I love you, Rick Castle."

He stared down at her with a serious expression clouded over with a sweet smile "Forever and always, Kate."


	8. Chapter 8

**I just got this back from my Beta so a big thank you to her. Fair warning lovely readers, I start University tomorrow so updates are going to be wonky - when are they not. Anyways, here is the latest chapter of 'Turnabout' *flourishes bow***

**Enjoy 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or anything associated with it.**

* * *

Lanie paced nervously back and forth across the faded tiles of the City Morgue. It had been two days since she had told Kate about the mix-up at the hospital and had finally gotten up the courage to tell her husband the news.

What was taking him so long? Whenever she called, he always came running. What if he was avoiding her? What if he knew and was so upset that he was at his lawyer's office right now, filing for divorce? How could he have known? Would Kate tell him? No, she wouldn't. But on the other hand, Kate had to be emotional right now and not in the proper state of mind. She could have- _wait._

Lanie stopped in her tracks and shook her head. She must be hanging out with Castle too much because her mind was going straight to the worst-case scenario. Javier was probably just stuck in traffic – yeah, that's it. But what if he was in an accident on the way here? What if he _was_ on his way to the morgue, but in a body bag?

Her thoughts were interrupted but the familiar sound of her husband's voice followed by the entrance to her office swinging open. "Sorry Chica, I came as fast as I could." He offered her a smile. "Traffic was terrible."

Swallowing a sigh of relief, Lanie returned his smile but said nothing, indicating one of her chairs and encouraging him to take it.

"What's this about, babe?" He slowly took the seat, knowing it would useless to argue when his wife was this serious.

Lanie closed her eyes and calmed herself, preparing for the worst. "Baby, I gotta tell you something, but I don't know if you're gonna like it."

Javier froze. What could she possibly say that he wouldn't like? She wanted a divorce? She was pregnant? She was a man? Actually, that last one might explain a few- _wait._ He had been hanging out with Castle for far too long; his imagination was all over the place. It would be better to panic _after_ his wife gave him her earth-shattering news. "What is it, Lanie?"

The medical examiner winced. He only used her actual name when he was really worried about her. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Well, you see…" She couldn't bring herself to do it. He didn't want children, but she would never have an abortion and the thought of sending a child to some adoption agency scared the crap out of her. No matter how this ended, she and her husband were in for a rough ride.

"Just spit it out." He prompted gently after she hadn't spoken for nearly a minute. The anticipation was going to kill him more than knowing.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted, closing her eyes in anticipation of his outrage. She physically jumped when she felt two strong arms encircle her and nearly lift her off the ground.

"Are you serious?" he asked as he bent to her eye-level with stars in his eyes. Lanie was too stunned to do anything but nod but when he moved to hug her again, she paused only a moment before returning it. "We're going to have a baby," he whispered so quietly, she almost missed it. But she didn't, and that caused her to pull out of his embrace.

"You're not upset or angry or-"

"Why would I be?" He looked so damn adorable when he was confused that she was content to drop the subject and revel in the feel of his arms around her.

"You're not and that's all that matters," she muttered, pulling him closer. She couldn't believe how relieved she felt at knowing that her husband wanted the baby just as much.

"No," he suddenly pushed her to arm's length. "Why would you think I'd be angry that we're having a baby?" His brow furrowed and his frown covered his entire face. "It is mine, isn't it?"

She could resist laughing out loud. "Yes of course it's yours, dufus. I just…" And here came the awkward part. She sighed as her shoulders slumped. "I know you said you didn't want a baby and-"

"When did I ever say such a ridiculous thing?"

"A few days ago," she informed him matter-of-factly. "You told me, to my face, that you didn't want to have children."

"I said I didn't want to have children _now,_" he assured kindly, hoping to soothe her rising temper. "But that doesn't mean that I won't love this child with every fibre of my being." He stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears that had yet to fall. "Lanie, I love you so much, and you have no idea how happy I am to know that you are carrying my child. It's like a dream come true."

She laughed at his sentimentality and also the relief that flooded through her. "You sure?" she asked shakily, still clinging to his shoulder.

"Positive." He pulled her into his arms, and this time she didn't resist. They stayed in each other's arms for what seemed like eternity before he sighed happily. "And just think, you and Kate can share your pregnancy troubles together." He felt his wife tense and had a brief moment of panic as he went over his last words. What had he said wrong?

"About that…" she began, not daring to leave the comfort of her husband's arms.

It took several minutes for Lanie to completely explain what had happened at the hospital. While her husband was over the moon at the prospect of becoming a father, he was immediately concerned for his boss. He had seen the light in Kate's eyes at the thought of having a baby with the love of her life. He couldn't imagine the pain she must be going through. He vowed to bring her a giant bear claw for breakfast tomorrow – beat Castle to it so she would have two – and maybe even lighten her case load. That would certainly brighten her spirits. After vowing to treat Lanie to a very special dinner, he bid her farewell and returned to the precinct just in time to see Beckett exit one of the interrogation rooms, behind a uniform carrying away a man in handcuffs.

"Have a nice lunch?" she teased, knowing that Esposito hadn't gone to the morgue to eat food.

"Yeah;" he muttered, suddenly anxious to talk to his boss. "Listen, Beckett, can I-"

"You missed it." Ryan exited the observation room, instantly halting any brother/sister bonding that could have ensued. "Beckett was on fire; got the guy to crack in under five minutes." The smug look on his boss's face told him that she was going to be just fine.

"Which guy?" Esposito asked. "Was that for the Crest case? Who was it?"

Beckett shrugged as she and her boys entered the break room where Castle was already waiting with a cup of coffee for her. "A disgruntled client who had lost a claim that his neighbour had killed his dog."

They couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the case and lulled into a comfortable silence as they all sipped their coffee.

"So we're pretty much done, hey?" the Hispanic detective piped up. "I could probably slip out early." He was silently seeking permission from his friends.

Beckett rolled her eyes but let a smile slip from the corner of her coffee mug. "Go celebrate, but I want you back here bright and early to start on your paperwork."

Afraid that his boss may change her mind, Esposito quickly slipped out of the break room and was out the door before anyone could blink.

Castle looked at Beckett with a secret smile. "I take it he knows?"

Beckett nodded in confirmation. "Lanie told me that she would tell him today. I knew he wouldn't be upset."

"What man could be upset knowing that the love of his life is carrying his child?" Ryan mused more to himself than anyone else, but the pair heard him and glanced at him in wonder. They hadn't had a chance to tell Ryan anything, but he seemed to already know.

"How did you… is Jenny-"

"No, not yet." The Irish cop quickly amended, "But I have two older sisters and an older brother. I recognize _the_ _look_."

"What look?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"The one that every man wears when they learn that they are about to be a father." He suddenly turned to Beckett with a twinge of sympathy in his bright blue eyes. "And the one that a woman has when she's lost a loved one."

Beckett had to blink to keep her sudden tears at bay. Sometimes she took her younger partner for granted; never again.

"Ryan, I was going to tell you…" she insisted, realizing that her other half was speechless.

"I know, don't worry." He brushed her hand in a brief moment of weakness. "And I want you to know that I'm here for you." Kate smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' before turning to Castle.

"I say we follow Esposito's example and cut out early. What do you say?"

Castle, just barely recovered, offered her a dazzling smile. "I think that's the best idea you've had all day. Ryan, why not start on finding that _look_ with your beautiful wife." Needing no further prompting, Ryan exited the break room and practically ran for his coat.

There would be a lot of smiling faces come tomorrow morning.


	9. Another AN

**So I was looking at the story and thinking 'I could probably end this story here. It's happy, they are smiles abound.' I have an idea worked out but honestly it's nothing but angst so here is where you as the readers come in. Do I continue on the path of angst that no one really wants OR do I end the story and focus on Moving Day and Glass Slipper? Please make your comments. All of this is pinned on you ;)**

**Regards,**

**C.J.E.**


End file.
